


The Beauty of Speed

by Andromytta, nealinor



Series: ABO Bingo Round 1 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, M/M, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: Sam convinces Dean to attempt speed dating and to get the younger alpha off his back, Dean agrees. When he meets an attractive alpha, what results is a fast and dirty ride. (Puns intended)





	The Beauty of Speed

**Author's Note:**

> This fulfills the square: Dirty Talk
> 
> On this adventure, my dear Andy and I discovered that we are really bad at dirty talk. So bad, in fact, that we had to outsource for help and inspiration. So, a huge thank you goes out to [evansrogerskitten](http://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten) for her inspirational words that appear in this fic as well as [VampAmber](http://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber) for her many suggestions of words to use and how to use them. You guys rock. 
> 
> In case you wondered, a lot of sex puns were injured in the writing of this fic.
> 
> Oh! By the way: BINGO!
> 
> ~Neal

Sam had put him up to it. Dean had agreed because it got Sam off his back. Ever since his brother had married that pretty little omega lawyer, he’d been on Dean about needing to settle down. He wasn’t so overt about it, of course. He never said that there was something wrong with Dean, rather he pointed out that he just wanted Dean to be happy or some shit. It only took so much of that crap to make the omega crack. Dean had dressed in a dark green button down and grey dress slacks and had found himself an event in the hopes of shutting Sam up.

So, it was a Thursday night and Dean was in an upscale yuppy bar that was littered with these tiny tables with timers on them. Other alphas, betas, and omegas lingered around the tables, waiting for the event to start. It was called speed dating or some shit. The idea was to sit down with someone for a few minutes to decide if you liked them or whatever. Dean supposed it was one way to meet other people thought he thought it was weird. How they hell was he supposed to know if he liked someone in the few minutes they were given. The organizer called everyone to attention to go over the rules, and then set them loose. Dean took a table and was instantly joined by a woman with dark skin and curly hair. They talked for the time allowed, she was bright and funny, but nothing truly caught him and at the end of the time, she moved on.

The evening went that way for quite some time, person after person, alpha, beta, and omega joined him for a chat and then moved on. There were a couple that were promising, including another omega with dark hair and eyes named Lisa, but she’d moved before he could ask her to talk longer. He was considering talking to her again when another person joined him.

This man was an alpha with dark messy hair, a rumpled looking suit, and piercing blue eyes. He was, in short, hot as hell. Dean sat up despite himself.

“Well, hello Alpha. What’s your name?” Dean drawled, leaning an elbow on the table.

“Castiel. What’s your name?”

“Dean. Castiel. That’s an interesting name.”

“Yes. I’m named after an angel.” The alpha sounded bored.

Dean decided to step his game up a little bit. “Everyone says that, huh, Cas? Can I call you Cas?”

“Yes, you may call me Cas.” The alpha blinked at him as if unsure what to think of this.

Dean leaned towards him. "First time doing this?"

Castiel nodded, "Well, I've been on a date. But just normal speed ones."

Dean grinned. "Yeah, so what speed do you like?"

Cas frowned at him, squinting a little bit as a suspicious look spread on his features. He answered slowly. "I'm used to it slow. But you can get up the right speed once you know someone."

Dean liked that the alpha seemed to be catching on. "Yeah I've never been that fast but I'm interested in learning more. You know, how fast it goes."

Again, the alpha seemed to be trying to figure out what he was up to. “What do you do, Dean?”

“Me, I’m a grease monkey.” When the alpha squinted at him, Dean clarified, unable to help himself. “I’m a mechanic. I like getting dirty.”

Castiel’s blue eyes sharpened. “How interesting. I can’t say that I get dirty in my line of work but I have some hobbies that involve getting sweaty.”

“You like to sweat, huh, Cas?” Dean asked, eyes twinkling as he threaded his fingers together in front of him. “I can see how that could be fun. Personally, I think what makes it all worthwhile is a shower. A shower would be a happy ending to any day.”

Something warm and amused danced in the alpha’s eyes. “A happy ending indeed.”  He stretched his hand across the table and his fingertips ran over the back of Dean’s hand. “Tell me, Dean. What do you like to eat.”

“Oh, I love pie and hamburgers.” Dean looked up, a low grin spreading across his face. “There’s nothing like a big, juicy hamburger is there? The sort where it drips down your chin.” Dean moaned softly, his eyes cutting to Cas across the table. “God, it’s incredible.”

Cas shifted in his seat, his pupils dilating slightly. “You’re doing that on purpose.” He’s smiling though and that’s what counts to Dean. Castiel’s smile could light the whole room.

“Yup.” Dean’s grin was insatiable. “Might as well have fun, right?”

Cas nodded and opened his mouth to say something more when the timer went off and he had to move. As he left, he shot a look back to Dean. Dean licked his lips quite deliberately, then turned to the next person who has joined him.

The next three or four people went by in a blur for Dean and then Cas is back. Dean wasted no time. “So, Cas, how do you feel about sausage?”

Cas seemed off balance for a second then crossed his arms and rested them on the table before him. “Sausage? Breakfast sausage or sausage in general?”

“Sausage in general.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair, green eyes glinting.

“I would say, with some reservation, that I am a fan.”

“Yeah? Do you like a long sausage or a thick one?”

There was a subtle heat glowing out of Cas’s blue eyes as he licked his lips. “I’m a lover of all types of sausage, Dean, though if I’m forced to answer, I would say thick.”

“Thick, huh?” Dean shifted, stretching his legs out so the toes of his boots touched Cas’s shoes. The alpha’s eyes were riveted to him. “More meat to love. I like it.”

“All this talk of food, Dean. One would think you insatiable.” The toe of Cas’s shoe bumped back against Dean’s foot. The touch was solid.

“Oh, I like to eat. I could eat anytime.” Dean used his height to his advantage and stretched further, so he could feel the heat of Cas’s leg against his own.

“Tonight?” Once again, Cas’s eyes were sharp and glittery. The subtle hint of arousal rolled off of his scent.

Dean licked his lips again, aware that the light would make them shiny. “Maybe. You hungry, big guy?”

“I’m getting there.” Cas’s voice was low and growly, which stirred something in Dean. Of course that’s when the timer goes off again.

Cas was replaced by someone else. Dean could barely pay attention anymore. He’s watching Cas through the corner of his eyes. He watched as Cas moved from table to table. He noted that Cas ordered a drink from the bar. He still had it in his hand when he returned to the table. The martini glass still had the skewered olive in it and was half full. “Feeling dry, Cas?”

Cas’s eyes were fixed on his lips. “Not anymore.”

Dean licked them again for good measure. “I could use a little something to wet my throat.” He found that he really liked watching the desire light Castiel’s eyes.

“If you like martinis, then you are welcome to this.” Cas put his fingers to the base of the stemmed glass and began to push it towards Dean. “I don’t have cooties.”

“Thanks, Cas.” He picked up the glass and sipped the drink, then put it back near Cas. On a whim, he snapped up the toothpick with the olive and brought it to his lips. His tongue darted out to enfold the olive and draw it into his mouth. “Mmmmm, salty and wet. My favorite.”

Cas swallowed. Hard. He opened his mouth to speak but seemed to be having trouble with that. When his voice emerged, it was so dark and graveling that it shot straight to Dean’s groin. “Do you like to ride, Dean?”

“Ride.” Now Dean found himself swallowing. “What am I riding, Cas? Horses? Bicycles?”

Cas’s eyes were glued to his lips again. It seemed to take him a moment to gather his thoughts. “Bicycles. It’s one of the ways that I like to sweat.”

“Oh yeah. I love a long, hard ride from time to time.” Dean’s voice was long and he put his emphasis on _long_ and _hard._

Castiel’s nostrils flared and Dean realized that he did not just smell Cas’s faint arousal anymore, he smelled his own too. The alpha’s pupils were so dilated that there was only a thin ring of blue surrounding them. “We should do it together sometime.”

Dean was sold. He covered Castiel’s hand with his own and leaned across the table. “We should do it now.”

The table rocked as Cas shot up, his fingers caught in Dean’s. Dean tugged him, laughing as they stumbled over the chairs and out of the bar together, smelling so strongly of arousal that curious speed daters stared after them. Neither man noticed in their haste to get that ride in together. 


End file.
